Life After Life (Part Two)
by sometimesfictionhappens
Summary: (Part two of Life After Life) Arthur continues on his journey looking through the past, where he is to learn some important lessons that will help him when he returns to restore peace and happiness when the world needs him most.
1. Valiant

Arthur woke up slowly and looked around, momentarily forgetting where he was. Then his memory caught up with him as he gazed around the seemingly endless field and saw the dragon standing across from him. The fire was still burning, and Arthur wondered if the beast had kept it going all night.

"Good morning Arthur" the dragon said "I trust you had a restful night."

Arthur sat up and rubbed his eyes "I suppose" he replied.

"Is there anything you would like to discuss?" the dragon asked

"About my sleep?" Arthur asked

"About what we have seen" the dragon said.

Arthur thought about this for a moment. He had seen a lot, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say about it, if anything. Arthur still was not sure how trustworthy this dragon was, especially since the past version of the dragon seemed as if he might be manipulating Merlin.

"Not yet" Arthur said.

The dragon gave him a look, but allowed this. "Then we should move on with the lessons. I believe you know what to do. Relax yourself, and look into the flames." Arthur nodded and looked into the flames, glad not to have to talk to the dragon anymore. Arthur took a calming breath and let himself relax.

Arthur looked around, and he seemed to be in a merchant's shop. A man came in who Arthur recognized right away. It was Valiant, the man who had been using a magical shield to do battle, with snakes that could come alive and bite his competitors.

_"I understand you have a shield for me" Valiant said to the Merchant. _"So this is where you got it" Arthur muttered, having wondered this back when he had fought Valiant.

_The merchant motioned for Valiant to come behind the counter. "With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you'll win" he said, showing Valiant the snake shield._

_ "Show me how it works" Valiant told the merchant._

_ "Certainly" the merchant agreed, muttering a spell "Tharanai im bis entra ofra honra stole." The snakes came alive, coming out of the shield "When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, a snake strikes. Your opponent will be paralyzed" the merchant explained. He handed the shield to Valiant. _

_ "The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do" the merchant said._

_ "Anything?" Valiant asked greedily._ "You're the real snake" Arthur grumbled at Valiant, which made no difference as Valiant could not hear him.

_"Just say the word" the merchant said. Both Valiant and the merchant laughed, but then Valiant's eyes turned vicious "Kill him" Valiant ordered. A snake struck at the merchant, killing him. _The scene faded. Arthur shook his head and looked at the dragon "What a… what a"

"Snake?" the dragon suggested. Arthur nodded "What a snake. Why do I have to watch what he does? I know he tries to kill me, I _do _remember that."

"He is an important part of events" the dragon told him.

"Do you have to be so vague?" Arthur asked. The dragon did not answer. Arthur sighed in frustration and said "Fine, fine. I'll just stare into the fire again, shall I?"

"It is best to move on, yes" the dragon said.

"You are infuriating" Arthur said, but he looked back towards the flickering flames of the fire anyway.

Arthur found himself by the registration table for the tournament. Valiant was there, putting in his shield and sword. _"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament" he said._

_ "Welcome to Camelot" said the Steward. _The scene dissolved again. Arthur didn't bother looking away from the flames. Next he saw his past-self training for the tournament with Merlin. Well, that's if you could call it training.

_"Ready?" Arthur asked_

_ "Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asked_

_ "Not really" Arthur answered. Merlin drew his sword tiredly._

_ "Body. Shield. Body. Shield" Arthur spoke shortly as he aimed for those parts as he attempted to get some training practice with Merlin. _Arthur wondered why he hadn't just asked some of the other knights to train with him. Sure, they might be in competition, but it would have been good practice for both sides.

_"Sheild" said Merlin_

_ "Head" Arthur said, annoyed at Merlin_

_ "Head?" Merlin asked. Arthur smacked Merlin's helmet with his sword. "Ow" Merlin said._

_ "Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying" Arthur urged him on, hitting him in the back, hoping to provoke a fight out of Merlin for some actual fighting practice._

_ "Ow, I am!" Merlin insisted. _

_ "Once more" said Arthur, determinedly. _"You might as well just give it up" Arthur told his past-self "Merlin really won't do much better than he's doing. He's not using magic this time" Arthur looked back at Merlin.

_"Oh no" Merlin said._

_ "To the left. To the right. And left. Head" Arthur said, hitting Merlin on the head again._

_ "Ow!" Merlin protested._

_ "Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win" Arthur said, obviously wanting as much practice as he could get, but not getting much from Merlin. _

_ "Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body" Merlin said_

_ "Sheild" Arthur said._

_ "Sheild" Merlin said. Arthur hit him on the head. "Ow" Merlin said, falling over. His helmet came off, rolling away a bit. _

_ "You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow" Arthur told Merlin, who was still on the ground._

_ "Is it over?" Merlin asked hopefully._

_ "That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?" Arthur asked, swinging a mace above his head. Merlin sighed. _

The scene faded and Arthur found himself in the vast field again. He rubbed his face, which was getting uncomfortably warm next to the flames. "That was quite the fighting training for the young warlock" the dragon said to Arthur.

Arthur turned to him and snorted "Some training. I honestly don't know why I didn't just ask a knight to train with me, it would have been a better practice for me."

"You certainly worked him hard" the dragon said "but I believe you found young Merlin to be tougher than he looked."

"Yes, I suppose I did" Arthur agreed.

"A good thing to keep in mind where Merlin is concerned. You have only just started to see what he can do, Arthur" the dragon said.

"And I suppose that is a part of this lesson I am supposed to be learning" Arthur said.

"Indeed it is" the dragon said "but you have many lessons to learn before you return to the living world, Arthur, not just the one."

Arthur sighed "And this will help me when I return?"

"It will" the dragon said "never underestimate the value of knowledge, Arthur."

"Right then" Arthur said "I don't suppose I could back up from this fire a bit before looking into it again? I'm getting hot."

"You can back up" the dragon said "as long as you concentrate on the flames and relax."

Arthur backed up a bit from the fire, then looked into the flames once more and taking some relaxing breaths. Arthur blinked and he saw that he was in the physician's chambers.

_Merlin stumbled into the room, with parts of his armour falling off of him. Gaius chuckled and asked "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"_

_ Merlin tapped his head and asked "Do you hear clanging?"_

_ Merlin sat down at the table after his armour was all taken off and Gaius rubbed his shoulders for him. "Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning" Merlin complained. _Arthur chuckled "You should have seen the training my father put me through. You'll be fine."

_Merlin cast a spell "onhríne achtung bregdan," causing a book to open up and slide to Merlin. _

_ "Oi!" Gaius slapped Merlin on the back of the head. "What've I told you about using magic like this?" Gaius reprimanded him._

_ "If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself" Merlin said. _Arthur knew how training could wear and tear at your muscles, and since he had trained a few knights in his time, he knew it was even worse when someone was first starting off, even if they were very physically fit, which Merlin was not. Merlin wasn't actually trying to become a knight either, and without that goal to drive him forward, it must have seemed much worse. Of course in the end it was probably good that Merlin had gotten some fighting training, as Merlin always seemed to be by Arthur's side during fighting, and he often wasn't even wearing armour.

_"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" Gaius asked Merlin. _

_ "What would you do?" Merlin asked, apparently curious about the answer himself. _Arthur wasn't sure there was anything that Gaius could have done for Merlin if he had been caught without risking being sentenced to death himself.

_"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes" Gaius said, surprised by Merlin's question and not seeming to want to think too much about the possibility of Merlin being caught doing magic. _It seemed to Arthur that Gaius was thinking along the same lines as he was, but he was impressed that it sounded like Gaius would do whatever it took to help Merlin if he was caught, and Arthur was glad. He supposed it was good that Merlin

_Gaius went back to treating Merlin's shoulders. "Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" Merlin asked. _Arthur chuckled, it was obvious that Uther had thought that it was a great honour to work for Arthur in the castle, but Merlin definitely wasn't seeing it that way.

_"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun" Gaius told Merlin. _

_ Merlin scoffed "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."_

_ "We all have our duties. Even Arthur" Gaius said. _Arthur was both surprised and pleased to hear this from Gaius. Arthur knew that most people who lived in Camelot thought that the royal family had nothing they had to do, and that they could just relax and enjoy their wealth, but there were many responsibilities that came with being a prince, and even more that came with being king, and Arthur knew that more than anyone. Arthur was just glad that Gaius could see this.

_"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory" Merlin said sarcastically. _"It's always greener on the other side, Merlin" Arthur said "you might find you wouldn't like to take my place."

_"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure" Gaius said, pressing on Merlin's arm. _

_ "Ah! That makes two of us" Merlin said. _Arthur laughed, Merlin really could be funny sometimes. When Arthur opened his eyes he saw that he was in front of the fire once more.

"Well at least Gaius seems to appreciate me" Arthur said, realizing that thus far Gaius's words were about the nicest thing someone had said about him. Arthur couldn't really blame them though, he hadn't acted in a particularly nice fashion to any of them.

"Gaius knew you better than most, and more than you realized, Arthur" the dragon told him.

"Yeah… I suppose he did" Arthur said "he understood that it wasn't all fun and games being a prince, at least."

"Gaius has always been quite adept at understanding others" said the dragon.

Arthur nodded, and turned back to the fire, wondering how long he would be here looking into the past before he could see someone besides the great dragon. Someone who could hear and see him, that was. Arthur found himself in Gwen's house. Gwen and Merlin were there.

_"So, you've got voiders on the arms" Gwen told Merlin, indicating a part of the armour that Merlin was wearing. _

_ "Mmm hmmm" Merlin said_

_ "The hauberk goes over your chest" Gwen said._

_ "The chest. The arms. The chest." Merlin recited in an attempt to put this information to memory. _

_ "I guess you know what to do with the helmet" joked Gwen_

_ "Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out" Merlin said. Gwen chuckled. "How come you're so much better at this than me?" asked Merlin after he had put on the helmet._

_ "I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad" Gwen said._

_ "No, it's brilliant!" Merlin said sincerely. _Arthur smiled at the two of them. He knew that they were good friends, and it was nice to see them together. Arthur had wondered where Merlin learned some of the things he knew about armour, and this showed him the answer.

It wasn't long before Arthur found himself looking at the fire again. Arthur kept looking at them until he found himself on the training grounds.

_"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur asked, clearly annoyed at Merlin who was struggling to secure the brace on Arthur's arm._

_"Yes, sire" Merlin said, fixing the fastening._

_"You nervous?" asked Merlin._

_"I don't get nervous" Arthur said gruffly. _"Sure you don't" Arthur chuckled at his past-self.

_"Really? I thought everyone got nervous" Merlin said._

_"Will you shut up!" Arthur barked at Merlin. Merlin grabbed Arthur's cape, tied it on, and then handed him his helmet._

_"Great, yeah. I think you're all set" Merlin said._

_"Aren't you forgetting something? My sword" Arthur said._

_"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that" Merlin said, handing him a sword. Arthur grabbed it and marched off, still looking quite annoyed._

_"That went well" Merlin said to himself when Arthur was out of hearing distance. _Arthur snorted a laugh at Merlin's comment to himself. No that had not gone well at all, but that was Merlin. To be fair to Merlin, he did get better at these things. This was only the start of Merlin's time serving Arthur, and no one could expect him to learn everything in a day – although it seemed that past-Arthur sure thought Merlin should be better at this.

"Follow yourself, you should be going to the tournament grounds" said the voice of the dragon. Arthur didn't need to follow anyone to find the tournament grounds. He walked towards where he knew they were located.

_"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces" announced Uther. A box was opened, revealing the gold. _

_"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" Uther announced. The crowd cheered._

Arthur found his past self and stood near him. He saw his father, who came up to past Arthur and said _"I trust you will make me proud." Before giving Arthur a slap on the back._

_The guards took the capes from both competitors: Arthur _and a knight Arthur could not remember the name of. _The knights walked into the stadium and began to fight._

_"Yeah! Come on!" Merlin cheered Arthur on. _Arthur smiled. He had never realized that Merlin had been cheering him on, there was a lot of crowd noise and it was best to ignore it when you had to focus on the match you were fighting. Arthur was glad that Merlin didn't seem to dislike him as much as he had at first.

_Arthur won the battle and the crowd cheered! "Yeah!" Merlin cheered with the crowd. Arthur was off as other knights were fighting. They watched Valiant as he fought. "Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword" commented Merlin._

_Valiant walked over to the two of them. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" He said. _"Oh stop the act and get going" Arthur said.

_"Likewise" said Arthur stiffly. _

_"I hope to see you at the reception this evening" said Valiant._

_Valiant left. When he was out of earshot Merlin said "Creep." _

_Arthur gave a short chuckle and so did Merlin. Arthur looked as if he had to make up for being too friendly to Merlin as he said "Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." _ "It's not dangerous to laugh" Arthur informed his past-self "It is not going to kill you."

The scene faded. Arthur looked at the dragon "Merlin doesn't seem to hate me so much anymore" he said.

"Oh, he never _really _hated you, Arthur" the dragon said "He didn't like you at first because he thought you were arrogant and that you didn't care about others. When he began to know you he saw you were more than that, and better than that."

"Well it's not like I'm being lovely to him now. What do you think he could possibly see about me there? I think he just accepted that he had to work for me, and you told him about his destiny or whatever – why do you think he isn't just thinking about that and not what I was like?" Arthur asked

"Well he could have been, but why would he cheer for you if he had merely accepted his fate to work for you, or his destiny to help you build a better kingdom? Cheering would not have gotten him anywhere" the dragon said.

Arthur nodded, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile "I suppose it wouldn't have helped." When the dragon did not respond, Arthur looked into the flames once more.

Arthur looked and saw that he was in Merlin's chambers. _Arthur's armour was being polished, his tunic was being washed and his sword was being sharpened, all at once in mid-air._ Arthur looked at Merlin, who must be the one causing this to happen, but Merlin looked as though he hardly noticed the objects around him. He was reading his book of magic. Arthur looked back at the floating objects that seemed to be cleaning themselves and shook his head. It really was effortless for Merlin to do all of these things.

_Gaius walked into the room, startling Merlin who put the book against his chest and allowed the objects to fall to the floor. "Are you using magic again?" Gaius asked_

_"No" Merlin lied quickly_

_"What's all this then?" Gaius asked, gesturing to the mess of Arthur's things on the floor. Merlin shrugged. "I just came to tell you supper is ready" Gaius said._

The scene faded and Arthur looked over at the dragon. "I was impressed when Merlin had finished all of the cleaning I asked him to do, but now I suppose it wasn't much work for him at all" Arthur said "he didn't even seem to be concentrating on it."

"Merlin is considered to be the greatest sorcerer to ever live" the dragon said "it does not take much of his power to clean armour, but Merlin is new to all of this, remember. He was reading that book on magic for a reason, Arthur."

"He's learning more magic" Arthur said, and he shook his head.

"What is on your mind?" asked the dragon

"…I don't know. It's just… funny I suppose. Thinking about Merlin teaching himself magic in his bedroom after dressing me up in my armour for a tournament. It's crazy of him. He's right beside me and therefore my father constantly. My father would have killed him. He really would have, had he known…" Arthur said "Why would Merlin risk so much?"

"Merlin never truly understood how or why he was born with magic, he only ever guessed" the dragon said "learning more about magic brought him some peace."

Arthur didn't really know what else to say about it, so he looked into the flames of the fire again. It warmed his face. Arthur blinked and when his eyes opened he saw he was in the throne room.

_"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord" Valiant announced himself to Uther._

_"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style" Uther commented._

_"Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced"" Valiant said. _

_"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward" Uther said. _

_Morgana stepped forward and Valiant bowed to kiss her hand. "My lady" said Valiant. _

_"I saw you competing today" Morgana said._

_"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast" Valiant said. _"As if you're here for the feast or for Morgana, Valiant" Arthur grumbled. Even though he knew what was to become of Morgana, he didn't want this past Morgana to get hurt. She was still so good…

_"Then I will give everything to win the tournament" Valiant said. Morgana smiled and nodded to him. "My lady" Valiant said, walking away to greet the other knights. Morgana and Gwen watched him go. _Arthur walked toward his past self.

_Arthur bowed to his father. "Arthur" Uther acknowledged him._

_"Father" Arthur responded. Arthur glanced at Valiant before walking over to Morgana._

_"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant" Morgana said to Arthur._

_"They are not the only ones" Arthur commented._

_"You're not jealous, are you?" asked Morgana._

_"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of" Arthur said, walking away. _Arthur stayed with Morgana.

_"Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament" Morgana said huffily. _

_"You don't really mean that" Gwen said calmly._

_"I do" said Morgana. _Arthur thought that Gwen was right, despite Morgana's reluctance to admit it. The scene faded.

"Morgana didn't really want me to lose" Arthur said "I can't understand it. Morgana was such a good person, so loyal to everyone in Camelot. When did she change?"

"These things will become clearer to you as time passes, Arthur" the dragon told him.

"I suppose you can't just tell me about it" Arthur said.

"The point of all of this is for you to learn from the past and view all of these events with your own eyes. It would hardly make much difference for me to lecture you. What would that teach you?" the dragon asked "Not nearly as much as the experience, I daresay."

Arthur sighed "The experience, right." He looked at the dragon but it seemed as though the dragon was not going to say any more about it. Arthur looked back at the fire, because there didn't seem to be much else that he could do.

Arthur looked around his surroundings and recognized the armoury. Merlin walked in and Arthur walked to his side. _A hissing sound came from somewhere in the armoury. "Hello? Is someone there?" Merlin called out._

_Merlin looked around, and he saw Valiant's shield. One of the snakes blinked. _Arthur stepped closer to see what Merlin would do.

_Merlin moved to touch the shield. _Arthur gasped as Valiant came out of the darkness and pressed his sword to Merlin's chest. _"Can I help you with something, boy?" Valiant asked threateningly._

_"Nope. I'm good. I, I was just...I was, erm, gathering my master's armour" Merlin said. _Arthur looked at Merlin, surprised by his wording. Merlin was usually quite casual with Arthur, only using words like my lord or master jokingly or teasingly, and it was strange to hear it come out so naturally from him in this situation. It reminded Arthur how little Merlin really knew him at the time. Still, it didn't seem right for Merlin to call him his master somehow.

_"Then you'd best be on your way" Valiant said._

_"Right, yeah. No problem" Merlin said, hurrying to grab Arthur's armour and leave. He stumbled a bit in his hurry to leave. _Arthur made to follow him but he found himself in front of the fire again. Arthur looked around the vast field and over to where the dragon was sitting.

"Merlin called me his master" Arthur said.

"You were his master" the dragon replied.

"No. I mean I know, it's just that… I don't know. Merlin never treated me like that" said Arthur.

The dragon chuckled "It isn't in Merlin's nature to treat you like a master, no. Does what he calls you matter a lot to you?"

"Well, no, not really" Arthur said, although he supposed something in him did care a bit. "Never mind, let's move along." Arthur determinedly looked away from the dragon and into the fire instead.

Arthur easily recognized his own chambers and he saw Merlin had already set out all of the clean armour out on the table. _Arthur walked into the room and saw the armour. "You did all this on your own?" he asked_

_"Yes Sire" Merlin said_

_"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything" Arthur said, unwilling to show he was impressed to see how much work Merlin had done._

_Merlin helped Arthur into his armour in the correct order. He did not forget anything this time. "That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse" Arthur said._

_"I'm a fast learner" Merlin responded. _"You could say that" Arthur said, thinking about how Merlin said he did not know any spells when he first came to Camelot. Now he reads that magic book for a while and knows how to do all of this cleaning with magic.

_"I hope, for your sake, that's true" Arthur said._

_"Good luck" Merlin said to Arthur. _Arthur looked at Merlin, and he couldn't figure out why he would want to wish him good luck. It could be that Merlin was trying to be polite, but in Arthur's experience politeness was not Merlin's number one concern regarding him.

"You seem lost in thought, Arthur" said the dragon, making Arthur jump. He had not been paying attention, and hearing the dragon speak startled him.

"It's nothing" Arthur said

"I'm sorry to have startled you" the dragon said.

"I was just distracted" Arthur said "You don't need to read into it too much.

"Of course" the dragon said, but the glint in his eye told Arthur he wasn't quite buying it. Arthur decided he could not care less about what the beast thought of him. He looked back into the fire as if he hadn't noticed the glint in the beast's eyes.

Arthur looked to his right and saw Merlin there. Merlin was watching the tournament and he seemed to be enjoying it. _Gaius approached and said "Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?"_

_"It..." Merlin sighed "It isn't totally horrible all the time." _Arthur was glad Merlin thought so.

_Arthur came into the arena to fight. Merlin cheered him on "Yeah!" Merlin clapped as Arthur defeated his opponent. _

Valiant came into the arena to fight and Arthur decided to get closer to see this battle. He knew that Valiant had used his magical shield to win this battle. _Valiant fought with Sir Ewan, and it was quite the fight. Valiant was able to get Sir Ewan to fall, and Valiant held him down with his shield. "Strike him" Valiant ordered "Strike him!" A snake emerged from his shield and bit Sir Ewan. _

_Valiant hit Sir Ewan, more for show than anything, and stood up. The crowd cheered. Arthur and Merlin saw that Sir Ewan was still just lying there. "I think he's badly hurt" Merlin said. _

_Gaius entered the arena with his medical bag to tend to Sir Ewan. _Arthur wished he had seen all of this before, even though he wasn't sure how much difference it would have made if he had. Arthur noticed the change as he found himself back in the field.

"I wish I could have helped Sir Ewan" Arthur said to the dragon "I wish someone saw what was happening sooner."

"Merlin saw quite soon" the dragon pointed out.

"Yes but… well…" Arthur let his sentence trail off.

"But your father would not listen to the word of a servant over that of a knight even when the knight was a foreigner" said the dragon, who sounded as if he was suppressing his anger.

Arthur could understand why the dragon was angry, but Uther was his father and he felt he should still stand up for him. "Merlin was new to Camelot too" he said.

"Uther never learned to listen to anyone who was not of his status" the dragon said "his blindness and ignorance was his downfall."

Arthur looked back into the fire, unwilling to find a response to the dragon. Arthur looked around. He was in the physician's chambers. Sir Ewan was lying on the bed. _Merlin came into the room and put down Arthur's armour. "How is he?" Merlin asked._

_"It's most odd. Look at this." Gaius gestured to Sir Ewan's neck "See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."_

_"How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight" Merlin said._

_"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis" Gaius said. _Arthur watched and listened. He knew that his father should have listened to Merlin and Gaius. Especially Gaius, who had been the court physician for many years and who had no reason to lie about such things. Not that Merlin had cause to lie about them either, in fact it might have been easier for him not to tell the truth.

_"Can you heal him?" Merlin asked_

_"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote" Gaius told Merlin._

_"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin asked_

_"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die" Gaius said grimly. _"I'm sorry" Arthur said to the man lying on the bed, knowing his fate. He wondered if his family ever received word of how he died, since he had travelled so far.

_"He was fighting Knight Valiant" Merlin said thoughtfully._

_"What's that?" Gaius asked, not catching what Merlin said._

_"Nothing" Merlin said. _"What are you up to?" Arthur asked Merlin. He really wished Merlin could hear him. The physician's chambers faded in front of Arthur's eyes and the vast field took its place.

"What is Merlin up to?" Arthur asked Kilgharrah.

Kilgharrah chuckled "I do not doubt that you will be finding yourself asking that question many times while we look back at the past."

"That's not an answer" Arthur said.

"You will find out on your own" the dragon assured Arthur.

"You're useless" Arthur grumbled under his breath. He turned back towards the fire and watched the flames dance in the still air.

Arthur appeared in one of the many halls of the castle. Merlin was following Valiant, and Arthur followed Merlin.

_Valiant entered his guest chambers and tool a mouse out of a cage._ _"Dinner time. Come on" Valiant said. He was holding the mouse out towards the shield. The snakes on the shield came out and Valiant fed a mouse to one of the snakes. Merlin was watching from around the corner._

_Merlin hurried to leave, and Arthur hurried behind him. He looked behind him as he ran and saw that Valiant was also following. Merlin found an alcove and hid inside of it. Valiant looked around and went back to his chambers._

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and laughed "That was a close one" said Arthur, chuckling. When he opened his eyes after laughing, he was in front of the fire in the field once more.

"Merlin was lucky to find that alcove" Arthur said to the dragon.

Kilgharrah chuckled "Indeed. Merlin comes across his share of both good and bad luck in Camelot."

"He's an idiot" Arthur said. Then Arthur looked back at the fire, wanting to know what was going to happen next. Arthur saw that he was in the physician's chambers again. Merlin sat beside Sir Ewan who was still lying in the bed, and Gaius came back into the chambers.

_"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic" Merlin said._

_"Are you sure?" Gaius asked._

_"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur" said Merlin. _Arthur frowned. He found it interesting that Merlin's first thought was to tell him, not Uther who was overseeing the tournament.

_"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius asked. _Arthur looked at Gaius. Why would he doubt Merlin? He just told Gaius all about what he saw in some detail.

_"I know magic when I see it" said Merlin. _

_"Perhaps, but have you any proof?" Gaius asked._

_"Don't you believe me?" Merlin asked. _"That's what I'm wondering" said Arthur, knowing that Merlin was definitely right, and definitely telling the truth.

_"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" Gaius told Merlin. _

_"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" Merlin said indignantly. _Arthur knew that Merlin was right, it should not matter how Merlin found out about the sheild. What mattered was the life of Sir Ewan and others that Valiant would fight later. But he also knew that Gaius was right, Merlin could get in a lot of trouble for sneaking around the guest chambers.

_"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight" Gaius said. _

_"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" Merlin asked._ "It counts" Arthur said quietly.

_"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is" Gaius said. _The scene faded and Arthur looked around the field. The air here was still – everything was still, unmoving – as if waiting for something…

"Arthur" the dragon said

Arthur looked toward him "Yes, what?"

"You were distracted. Is there something you wanted to know?" Kilgharrah asked

"As if your answer would be of any help anyway" Arthur said "You'd probably tell me to look into myself and find the answer or something like that." The dragon did not say anything in response, so Arthur looked back into the fire.

Arthur saw his pat-self and Merlin on the tournament grounds. _Merlin and Arthur watched a very large knight getting ready to fight. "You're telling me you've got to fight that?" Merlin asked disbelievingly._

_"Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow" Arthur said. _

_"Ah, and you're fast" Merlin smiled._

_"Exactly" Arthur said. Merlin finished helping Arthur with his armour. _Arthur walked away from his past-self and Merlin and towards the stands to watch the fight. He found Gwen and Morgana.

_Morgana stroked her cloak absently. "You're not worried, are you?" Gwen asked Morgana._

_"No" Morgana said. _The fight still hadn't started and Arthur decided to go back to Merlin and his past-self.

Arthur found Merlin first. _Merlin saw Valiant put down his shield. Gaius approached Merlin. "How're you getting on?" Gaius asked._

_"Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business" Merlin said bitterly._

_Merlin and Gaius watched the final brackets. Arthur won his fight and so did Valiant. "Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him" Merlin said. _The scene faded but Arthur did not look away from the flames. Talking to the dragon was as useless as talking to thin air.

Arthur saw that he was in the physician's chambers once more. Merlin sat beside the bed that Sir Ewan was lying in and Gaius entered behind him. _"Merlin, about what I said yesterday...Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this" Gaius said._

_"But we don't have any proof" Merlin said._

_"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter" Gaius said. _

_Merlin got up and left. "Merlin?" Gaius called after him. _Arthur shook his head "Don't give him ideas, Gaius." Arthur hardly noticed the transition between the physician's chambers to the field, because he continued to stare at the fire so that he could continue on with seeing what happened.

Arthur saw that he was in the council chambers. _"Long live Valiant!" said the knights, in congratulations to one of the finalists in the tournament._

_"So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?" Uther asked Valiant._

_"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent" Valiant said. _"You won't be, not with that shield" Arthur said.

_Merlin peeked into the council chambers. "You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you" Uther said. _"You really couldn't" Arthur said.

_"I'd be honoured, My Lord" said Valiant. _When the scene faded Arthur turned to Kilgharrah and said "Can't I simply move from one place to another without having to come back here in between?" Arthur asked.

"This place gives you time to think about the lessons you are learning and to discuss what you have seen. It is an important part of the lessons" the dragon said.

Arthur sighed "I don't know what exactly you want me to discuss. Especially when you are not telling me much when I ask you things."

Kilgharrah regarded Arthur thoughtfully "It is a chance to reflect on what you have seen. It will be useful to you."

Arthur turned back to the fire. He was not going to get anywhere with that dragon. Arthur saw that he was back in the hallway outside of Valiant's guest chambers. Merlin was there too. _He uttered a spell and the door unlocked._

_Merlin came into the room and grabbed a sword from the rack before approaching the shield. _Arthur watched Merlin, his heart beating fast, waiting for something to happen, worried about Merlin being bitten by the shield, even though he knew this mustn't have happened. _Merlin turned to the door as he heard someone approaching and a snake slithered out of the shield and posed to strike. _

"Turn around!" Arthur urged Merlin. _Merlin saw the shadow of the snake and turned around, quickly striking to cut off the snake's head. Another snake came out of the shield but Merlin dropped the sword and picked up the snake before turning and running from the room. _

Arthur decided to ignore the dragon, he concentrated on the fire. He found himself in the physician's chambers again.

_Gaius was getting the venom from the snake's head. "I'll get started preparing the antidote" Gaius said. _

_"I'm going to tell Arthur" said Merlin determinedly. _

_"You'll need this" Gaius said, handing Merlin the snake's head._

_"And Merlin, what you did was very brave" Gaius said. _Arthur thought that Gaius was right. Merlin didn't seem to think about himself much when he did it, but it still must have been frightening to face the snake, which he knew had deadly venom. Arthur was thinking about this and he barely noticed he was in the field again until he felt the warmth of the fire on his face.

Arthur blinked and then took a deep breath before looking back into the fire. He did not acknowledge the presence of the dragon.

_Arthur was dining in his chambers and Merlin was there with the snake's head. "You? You chopped its head off?" Arthur asked sceptically._

_"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat" Merlin said. _

_"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot" Arthur said. _"Oh yes he would" Arthur said to his past self.

_"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him" Merlin reasoned._

_"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating" Arthur said._

_"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!" Merlin said, picking up the snake's head and showing it to Arthur again "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" Merlin asked_

_Arthur took the head and turned it over in his hand. "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you" Merlin assured Arthur._

Arthur thought about Merlin's words sadly, he had truly believed Merlin for a long time, that he was honest. And of course Merlin _was _honest about many things but at the same time Merlin had hidden his powers from him for such a long time.

_"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true" Arthur said._

_"I swear it's true" Merlin said._

_"Then I believe you" Arthur said._

The scene faded. Arthur got up and walked away from the fire, only for a moment. He knew it would not be hard to spot in the seemingly endless field. The sound of wings flapping filled the area and the usually still grass moved as the dragon took off, and then landed in front of Arthur.

"Get out of my way" Arthur said "I only need a moment."

"What is troubling you?" asked the beast

"I don't think that's your business" Arthur said "I will be back at the fire soon."

"You know why Merlin kept his powers from you, Arthur" the dragon said "Uther would have killed Merlin without a second thought if he even suspected Merlin of having magic, let alone practicing it."

"I know!" Arthur growled "I know that"

"Yet you cannot help but feel some sense of betrayal. Merlin wanted to tell you many times, as you will see as we proceed. Merlin did not have much luck in finding a time where he felt he could tell you" Kilgharrah said.

"He was my friend!" Arthur said. Kilgharrah did not understand. Merlin was not just some servant who kept something from him. Arthur did not want to deal with arguing about it. He turned to the fire and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Arthur saw the knight who had been bitten, Ewan. He was awake now.

_"Welcome back" said Gaius. _Arthur wondered how Ewan had died, since he was clearly recovering.

_"There was a snake on his shield. It came alive" Ewan said. _

_"You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system" Gaius told Ewan._

_"I must warn Arthur" Ewan said. _Arthur felt guilty for not being able to help Ewan, who had wanted to keep Arthur safe even when he was weak and sick.

_"Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back" Gaius said, leaving the room._

Arthur stayed and looked around to see what might have caused Ewan to die in the small amount of time between now and when he was supposed to show up to be a witness. Then Arthur saw it – one of the snakes from the shield. "No!" Arthur shouted, but it was useless. Arthur could not do a thing. He was more useless than a ghost.

The snake struck Ewan and killed him. The scene faded and Arthur stood up from the fire and said "Why couldn't Ewan have lived? Then everything would have been so much easier! My father would have believed him and the match would have been cancelled!"

"Your father had plenty of opportunity to help you, to eliminate Valiant from the match. His obsession with nobility and rank clouded his judgement" the dragon told him "I believe you know this, as you have proved that these things do not matter to you. You allow anyone who is worthy become a knight, for one example. You are not to blame for Uther's wrongdoings. He alone is to blame."

"Do not speak against my father" Arthur growled

"Your father massacred every single one of my kind, and he would have killed anyone within a sniff of magic. He does not deserve _respect _from me. If Uther had had his way Merlin would be dead, and you know this. So would a great many others" the dragon said furiously.

Arthur sat so that he was as far away from the dragon as he could be while still looking into the fire. He just wanted all of this to be over. He wanted to see the real world again. Going through these "lessons" seemed to be the only thing Arthur could do to speed up the process.

Arthur looked around and saw himself and his father with the court._ "Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked._

_"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament" Arthur told Uther. _Arthur sighed, he remembered how this meeting had gone. At least the truth had been revealed eventually.

_"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" Uther questioned._

_"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" Valiant said. _He was definitely a smooth talker, Arthur had to give him that much.

_"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked Arthur._

_"I do" Arthur said. Arthur motioned for Merlin to come forward. Arthur took the snake's head and showed it to Uther._

The scene faded and Arthur didn't expect it. "Why did it stop? I know there is more to that meeting" Arthur asked Kilgharrah.

"There is something else you should see before you see the conclusion of the meeting. It is important for you to know what role others have played in your success, Arthur. Seeing these moments will help you with that" Kilgharrah said.

"I know people have helped me" Arthur said "I am not so blind as to not see that."

"You know hardly a thing about exactly how much has been done for you" the dragon said stubbornly "you will understand once you have seen what you need to see."

"_Fine"_ Arthur said angrily. Arthur knows that Kilgharrah doesn't know anything about him – how could he? The dragon only met Arthur after his death. Arthur took some calming breaths so that he could see what the beast thought was so important.

_Gaius returned to his chambers. "I'm afraid this potion tastes like toad water, but it'll get you back on your feet" Gaius said, not yet realizing Ewan had died. Then when Gaius saw Ewan was not responding he said "Ewan?" _

_Gaius checked for a pulse. _Arthur knew Gaius did not find one. The scene faded but Arthur was brought back to the meeting with the court almost immediately.

"I sense that you wish to move more quickly" the dragon's voice came from nowhere. Arthur didn't mind. He was glad to be moving along faster. He still didn't know what was so important about Gaius trying to heal Ewan – it was his job after all.

_"Let me see this shield" Uther said._

Arthur was close enough to his past self and Merlin to hear Merlin whisper _"Don't let him get too close" to Arthur._

_"Be careful, My Lord" Arthur said, drawing his sword. _Arthur had to smile. Merlin was protecting Arthur and his father even at the beginning. Arthur wondered if this was what Kilgharrah wanted him to see.

_Uther inspected the shield and Gaius came in. "Merlin" Gaius whispered._

_"We need Ewan. Find out what's happening" Arthur whispered to Merlin as Merlin went to go see what message Gaius had. Merlin nodded._

_"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield" Valiant said._

_"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive" Arthur reasoned. _This made Arthur wonder how Valiant had made the mistake of showing the snakes in battle with him. Perhaps Valiant only wanted the chance to kill Arthur and did not care about revealing the magic he was using once he got what he wanted.

_"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther asked. _Arthur momentarily wondered why they hadn't just politely told Valiant that for the sake of all parties, he should use a different shield for the tournament. After all, it would not matter to someone who wasn't using a magical shield if they had to use a different one just for a tournament.

_"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic" Arthur said. _

_"Where is this witness?" Uther asked._

_"He should be here..." Arthur said, looking to Merlin and Gaius. _

_Arthur walked up to Gaius and Merlin and asked "Where's Ewan?" _

_Merlin looked like he had no idea how to tell Arthur the news. "He's dead" Merlin said. _

_"I'm waiting!" Uther said_

_"I'm afraid the witness is dead" Arthur said._

_"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Uther demanded to know._

_"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from – "_

_"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther demanded angrily, cutting off Arthur mid-sentence. _Arthur sighed. He did not see servants and non-nobles the way Uther had. Arthur never really understood it. Status does not make a person more honest than another.

_"I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur said._

_"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant asked._

_"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin insisted. _Arthur shook his head. Merlin had some nerve speaking out in court like that against a knight with Uther in charge.

_"How dare you interrupt?! Guards!" Uther shouted. The guards began to take Merlin away but Valiant interrupted and said "My lord."_

_"Wait" said Uther._

_"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account" Valiant said._

_"You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour" Uther said. _Arthur still couldn't believe how fast Uther believed and trusted this stranger.

_"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal" Valiant said, likely knowing Arthur would never withdraw._

_"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther asked. _

_"No!" Arthur said. _

_"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther asked_

_"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology" Arthur said. _

_"Accepted" Valiant said._

The scene faded and quickly reformed. Arthur looked around and quickly recognized his chambers and saw his past self and Merlin in the room.

_"I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool" Arthur said. _Arthur didn't know what his past-self expected Merlin to say. It was hardly Merlin's fault that any of this had happened. Arthur didn't see why Merlin would even want to be his servant.

_"I know it didn't go exactly to plan" Merlin said carefully._

_""Didn't go to plan"?! My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" Arthur shouted. _Arthur knew that the truth would be found, and thought that even if it hadn't, this reaction was not called for. Merlin was trying to save his life, and Arthur was mad because he had been embarrassed. Arthur was glad to know he had changed since this had happened.

_"We can still expose Valiant" Merlin said determinedly._

_"I no longer require your services" Arthur said._

_"You're sacking me?" Merlin asked._

_"I need a servant I can trust" Arthur said. _"You have one" Arthur told his past self.

_"You__** can**__ trust me!" Merlin insisted. _"I know" Arthur said quietly.

_"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" Arthur yelled. _

The scene faded, but Arthur said "Wait. Let's stop for a moment before you show me what happened next."

Kilgharrah looked at Arthur questioningly "Is Merlin only staying on as my servant because you told him that he was supposed to help me as some sort of destiny?"

"We have talked about this" said Kilgharrah "you will see in time exactly why Merlin stays by your side."

Although it was hardly a nice, clear and simple answer, Arthur sort of understood why the dragon might be wanting Arthur to decide on his own.

Arthur nodded "Alright, let's keep going."

Arthur saw Merlin was in the cave where Uther used to keep Kilgharrah. _"Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it" Merlin said. He paused to see if the dragon would come. When he did not Merlin said "Goodbye."_

_"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny" the dragon said, finally flying down and landing in front of Merlin. _Arthur wondered if this meant that no matter what happened Merlin was going to end up by his side. The thought was sort of… almost comforting.

_"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Merlin asked. _Arthur felt a pang of guilt. He didn't mean to make Merlin think he hated him. Arthur had never hated Merlin, not really.

_"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that" Kilgharrah told Merlin. _"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked

Merlin seemed to be wondering the same thing as he said _"Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle."_

_"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth" the dragon said. _"You aren't going to tell us what you really mean, are you?" Arthur asked, looking upwards and only seeing the cave walls. Kilgharrah didn't respond.

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Merlin asked. _

_"You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning" the dragon said to Merlin, ignoring his questions._

_"Just give me a straight answer!" Merlin called after the dragon as it flew off into the cave again._

The scene faded and Arthur felt annoyed at the dragon again. He was not much help for Merlin in the past, and he wasn't being any more help for Arthur now. The next place Arthur found himself in was the main square outside of the castle. Merlin was sitting on the steps.

_Gwen walked up to Merlin and said "Hello, Merlin."_

_"All right?" Merlin asked._

_Gwen sat next to him "Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" she asked._

_Merlin nodded in reply._

_"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked._

_"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" Merlin asked. _Arthur thought this was actually a fair question, especially seeing as most people did not know about Merlin's magic. Arthur didn't know what they expected Merlin to do. He had already tried reasoning with Uther.

_"Because it is! Isn't it?" Gwen asked, "You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong" she insisted. _

_"And how do I do that?" Merlin asked her._

_"I don't know" Gwen said, with a worried look. _

_Merlin looked at a dog statue which decorated the outside of the castle. "That's it!" He said._

_"Where are you going?" Gwen asked as Merlin walked up to the statue. _

_"Do you have a wheelbarrow?" He asked. _

A wheelbarrow? What was Merlin planning? Arthur couldn't take too much time to wonder about these things as he found himself in Gaius's chambers.

_Merlin was rolling the statue into the chambers in Gwen's wheelbarrow. _

_"What are you doing with that? Gaius asked. _Arthur looked at Merlin for the answer, being quite curious himself about what Merlin's plans could possibly be.

_"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves" Merlin said. He moved the statue to his room and pulled the book of magic Gaius had gotten him out of its hiding place under the floor boards. _Arthur was marvelling at how Merlin had done all of this in the middle of Camelot, especially when his father was king.

_"Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum" Merlin was trying a spell, but it was not working. _Arthur thought Merlin must be attempting to make the dog come alive. Could Merlin have been the cause of the snakes coming out in front of everyone?

_"Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum" Merlin tried and tried, but it was not working for him. _

Suddenly the image of Merlin trying his spell faded and Arthur saw Morgana tossing and turning in bed in her chambers, having a nightmare._ She woke and said "Arthur!" in alarm. _

"She dreamt of you fighting Valiant in the tournament" the dragon's voice informed him as Arthur was brought to yet another scene from the past.

_Back in Merlin's room, Merlin is not giving up despite the fact that the spell is simply not working despite his efforts._

Next, Arthur was in his own chambers again and he saw Merlin was coming in and his past self was there too. _"I thought I told you to get out of my sight" Arthur said._

_"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you" Merlin told Arthur._

_"I know" said Arthur. _Arthur remembered that he hadn't really ever doubted the truth to what Merlin had told him, he had only been angry because he had been humiliated and his father would not believe anything Arthur said just because it had been Merlin, a servant, who had made Arthur aware of the danger.

_"Then withdraw. You have to withdraw" Merlin said._

_"Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?" Arthur asked Merlin angrily._

_"Valiant will kill you" Merlin tried to reason, "If you fight, you die."_

_"Then I die" Arthur said._

_"How can you go out there and fight like that?" Merlin asked, stunned at Arthur's resolution on the subject._

_"Because I have to. It's my duty" Arthur said._

Quickly Arthur's chambers dissolved into blackness, to be replaced by Merlin's room once more. _Merlin was falling asleep with the spell book on his lap. He was still trying the spell, speaking sleepily "Bebay odothay... arisan quickum." _ Arthur realized Merlin must have been up all night in attempts to save him. Arthur appreciated it deeply, knowing that Merlin had not known him long, and that he had not even treated Merlin very well, yet Merlin still went through this to help.

What Arthur saw next was his old servant Morris helping him get ready to fight Valiant. _Morgana came in and said "Let me." She helped Arthur finish getting ready._

_Morgana handed Arthur his helmet. "Thanks" Arthur said._

_"Arthur, be careful" Morgana said. _It was genuine, and it still gave Arthur pain to know what Morgana would become.

_Arthur nodded "See you at the feast."_

Arthur was back in Merlin's room. _"Bebay odothay arisan quickum" Merlin said, obviously falling asleep. The statue finally reacted to the spell, turning into a live dog. Merlin didn't notice because of his fatigue, and he repeated "Bebay odothay arisan quickum." _

_The dog barked. Merlin smiled, looking overjoyed "I did it!" he exclaimed. The dog began to lunge at Merlin, who quickly left his room and locked the door._

_"Arthur's fighting Valiant!" Gaius told Merlin._

_"I know. I'm on my way" Merlin responded, then almost as an afterthought he added "Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later."_

_Gaius must have been curious because he took a peek in Merlin's room. The dog barked and Gaius quickly shut the door again._

This image faded, and Arthur saw that he had finally gotten to the part where he actually fought Valiant.

_Arthur and Valiant began to fight. Arthur knocked Valiant's helmet off. Arthur decides to remove his helmet as well and they both pulled down their mail coifs. Valiant knocked Arthur to the ground and stepped on his shield. Valiant disarmed Arthur, but Arthur caught him before he could strike. Valiant pinned Arthur against a wall, but Arthur shoved him off._

Arthur was watching all of this from beside Merlin, who he had found almost immediately after seeing he was in the tournament grounds. _Merlin saw an opportunity and cast the spell "Bebay odothay arisan quickum."_

_The snakes came out of the shield and the crowd stood in surprise. _Arthur laughed, and tried to thump Merlin on the back in congratulations, but his hand went right through Merlin. Arthur was reminded that he couldn't be seen, heard or felt by these past images. Arthur said "Thanks, Merlin. I was hoping you'd get that spell right, you dollop head" despite knowing he wasn't heard, because it made Arthur feel better.

_"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" Valiant said, panicking. _

_"He is using magic!" Uther exclaimed. _"I did tell you that, father" Arthur grumbled.

_"And now they see you for what you really are" Arthur said in satisfaction._

_Valiant chuckled and then the snakes fully emerged from the shield and chased after Arthur. "Kill him!" Valiant ordered_

_Arthur backed up toward the stands and Morgana said "Arthur!" and handed him a sword from the stands to protect himself with. Arthur killed the snakes, then took care of Valiant as well. "It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all" he said._

_Arthur slapped Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds. _Arthur was glad someone could horse around with Merlin. Arthur remembered that Kilgharrah had told him that many years might pass before his return to the world of the living. Arthur felt a pang of worry and sadness as he wondered if he'd see Merlin or any of his friends again.

Arthur did not have time to dwell on this, however. He saw the feast at the banquet hall was starting. _"My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion" Uther announced._

_The court applauded and Arthur offered Morgana his arm "My lady" he said._

_"My champion" Morgana responded_

_"See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory" Merlin said to Gaius._

_"And he owes it all to you" Gaius said. _Arthur realized that this was quite true. He would have been defeated in the tournament and died if Merlin had not done something.

Arthur focused back on Morgana. _"Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?" Morgana asked Arthur._

_"He'll never apologise. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you" Arthur said._

_"Turns out he wasn't really champion material" Morgana responded._

_"That was some tournament final" Arthur commented._

_"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince" Morgana said, smiling._

_"Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something" Arthur said pompously. _

_"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl" Morgana said. _Arthur supposed he had been.

_"Because I wasn't" Arthur said._

_"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me" Morgana said._

_"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you" Arthur said._

_"Fine!" said Morgana_

_"Fine" Arthur said._

_Morgana stormed off towards Gwen. Arthur turned to Merlin "Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help" Arthur said. Merlin didn't make a response and Arthur continued "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."_

_"No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even" Merlin said. _Arthur really couldn't believe it. After all that Merlin was just fine with everything. He didn't even seem at all angry with the past Arthur.

_"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant" Arthur said._

_"Your servant? You sacked me" Merlin said._

_"Now I'm rehiring you" Arthur responded._

_Merlin gave a small chuckle, but then his face fell as Arthur said "My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables."_

Arthur found himself in front of the fire again. "You should eat something" the dragon said "then we will continue with your lessons."

Now that Arthur thought about it, he was a bit hungry. Besides, plates full of food that could have come from the palace had somehow appeared and it smelled great. Arthur dug in and thought about what he had seen.

Arthur wondered what he would see next and how many times exactly Merlin had saved him over all the years they had been together in Camelot. He thought it might actually be interesting to find out.


	2. Author's Note

Thank you for reading this! I will be working on part three soon and I hope you enjoyed this. I will add another update chapter when I finish part three so you will know when it is up!


End file.
